Car Underwater
by Mirukarumi
Summary: Songfic of Kagomes last though's about Inuyasha as she dies. Based on the song Car Underwater by Armor for Sleep. Warning Character death.


**this is something i wanted to do for sometime now. hopefully curing my writers block on my inuyasha story. Im thinking of more ideas for it. Almost ready to write again :) thanks to those who read it and r waiting for the update. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha OR the song Car Underwater by Armor for Sleep. Keep in mind that i didnt put the whole song, the ending i just cut off because it repeated itself and i was done. **

**I hope i enjoy and please review, cause then ill update on my other story :)**

* * *

Tears streaming down her flushed face as she ran from the scene she had just witnessed. Grabbing her backpack and shoving passed a body that was blocking her way. As her back retreated into the forest she heard someone calling after her. 

"KAGOME!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? COME BACK HERE AND TALK!" Unmistakably the voice of her best friend Sango, no matter, she wasn't going back.

Running as fast as her legs could go, jumping over roots and dodging bushes that where in her way. Blood was running down her face and hands from where the branches had cut, but she didn't care, she needed to get away.

There! The well, only 100 yards left and she'd be safe. No more cheating backstabbing lovers or sights that would haunt you for the rest of your life.

Safe.

That's where she wanted be now.

A made dash across the clearing and a bruised knee later she was jumping in the well. Back home at last.

Safe. No more heart breaks.

Gone. Never to enter the past again.

Alone. No one.

Her lungs hurt from there exertion, her legs where numb with weariness. She lay down on her bed and slept. Knowing that no one from a different time would come to get her, the well was no more. Gone.

No calls came for her. No one was at the house. She was by herself. Alone.

_**Believe, the news, I'm gone, for good. Call off, the search, no one will know that I am down here.**_

"What do you mean she's gone? No! That can't be, she would never leave me." An enraged dog bellowed out as his eyes turned crimson and his fangs and claws enlarged. He bounded off into the woods to search for his beloved.

There was nothing there. The clearing where the well used to sit was empty. Besides for the grass and the trees, but it felt empty. It felt like a part of its heart has simply vanished.

Not believing she could have left through there he turned and ran. Not knowing where he was going, he just ran. Roaming the wild for any sigh, the slightest whiff, that she was still here.

_**Believe, the note, I left for you. You can't turn back the clock, you can't pull me up from here so don't try.**_

Finding himself back at the clearing, he sat on the only dirt spot there. It was a mound that held lots of memories for him.

Thinking back he realized just how may fights they had actually had here. How many times he told her she could not leave. How many times she got pissed off, sat him and left anyways. All the times of him sitting on the edge thinking about going to get her, wanting to apologies, but never doing so. Always begging her to come back to him so he wouldn't have to show his vulnerability to her. He had to be strong for her, never show her he was weak, or she would have surly left him sooner. Right?

He wanted to go back to when they first met. He wanted to start all over again, and this time he would never hurt her.

Hoisting himself off of the ground he felt a rough texture on his hands, looking down he saw a crumpled up piece or paper. Opening it, he instantly recognized her handwriting. Reading it, he realized it was to him. He read it over and over, drinking in each word like a dehydrated dog.

It was a declaration of love. Her love to him. He guessed she must have accidentally dropped it on her hasty retreat. There was a date on it. It was written days ago and she hadn't giving it to him. Why?

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this, I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

Highways were slick when they were wet. It had just rained, mirroring her mood perfectly. They skies were overcast and it was only slightly drizzling now. The weatherman predicted this weather for a while now, and he couldn't explain why it wouldn't change.

Drizzle turned to downpour. All she wanted was to get some milk and ice cream from a store, why did she decide to go to that store. It was all the way across town, and she was already having a hard time seeing due to her teary eyes. Now it was pouring, and that just made visibility even worse then before.

Fog was starting to cover the inside of the windows and her defogger wasn't working. Rummaging around in the back seat with one hand, she came back with a towel. Wiping the windows and putting the towel on her lap made her slightly happier. She could see. Now for some music. Reaching over she pushed in the CD that was already in the CD player. _Armor for Sleep_, oh she loved them. The first song blasted through her speakers, it was called _Car Underwater_.

Singing along she failed to see the separation of the lake parking spot from the Highway. Zooming down the road until the vehicle didn't have any road left. Instead she was zooming along air. That to ended. With a big splash and the screams of the terrified girl in the driver's seat getting fainter as the car sunk deeper into the dark abyss.

_**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill, thinking back I forgot to tell you this, I didn't care that you left and abandoned me, what hurts more is I would still die for you.**_

Her heart break didn't matter. She was going to die and he was still with that slut kikyo.

Safe.

No longer.

She was never going to see her beloved again. She was not going to move on, frozen in time for eternity. The past no longer haunted her, and the future never would. He couldn't save her this time. For she had removed the well.

Gone.

Always and forever.

She knew that he had hurt her, and he had abandoned her when she needed him most, but that didn't stop her undying love for him. The kind of love that would forever live on, even though the shell was not there to contain it. A kind of love worth dying for. But after it was all said and done, she was still on her own. His actions didn't hurt less because she knew she loved him, but it simply made it worse. Knowing that she would never love someone that much again. Knowing that she would never love again. She was by herself.

Alone.

Never changing.

She never got the chance to tell him how she felt. Never had the courage to share with him her feelings, her dreams, her nightmares, or her love. Regret was a strong emotion, running freely through her tired veins. Nothing stopping it from the damage it was unleashing upon her body and soul.

_**Make time, slower, give me, longer. It's too late, for me, no one will know that I'm down here.**_

She didn't want to die yet, too much unsaid emotions and thoughts that were trapped in her mind. If only she had a little bit longer to live. She didn't care if he didn't love her back, but she didn't want this curtain of regret that was hanging over her heart when she died. If she only had longer, then she would tell him everything. All her bottled up emotions, and feelings. Now they would be forever trapped in a never ending free fall. No one would be able to make sense of them before they passed that person up and continued their long spiraling journey down.

Her mom didn't know that she was back from the past; they couldn't come through the well to tell her family that she had left. No one would know where she was. No one would know she was gone. Talk about ironic.

_**Leave it up to me. To burden you again. This one's not your fault. Please forgive me.**_

Knowing him, he probably thought it was his entire fault. She seemly always gave him pain without meaning to. Usually it was his fault for not letting her go back to her own time, but this time it was different. He hadn't known. She had slipped off without him noticing. He better forgive her for this, for he would never see her again.

_**Leave it up to me. To burden you again. This one's not your fault. So forget, so forget, so forget me.**_

_**Don't think back, don't think back of me at all. Just let me go. Don't think back, don't think back of me at all. Just let me go.  
**_

Yup, it wasn't his fault. So it would be better for everyone if he just forgot her. A mere memory, a girl he vaguely remembered. Someone from his past, someone he had hurt.

A cloud of fog would envelop her whenever he tried. He would never remember, never recall, never look back. She would be gone. Again.

_**I would still die for you  
And I would still die for you...**_

A Swirling cloud of darkness obscured her vision. The edges blacked out. Unconsciousness met her half way.

Her only and last thought rolled out of her mouth as if it was not wanted where she was going.

_Inuyasha  
_

* * *

_**- tear - how sad.**_

_** i found it really weird to type this cause im usually a very hyper and happy person lol.**_

_** tell me ur thoughts :) R&R please**_

_**BlackWidow12  
**_


End file.
